I Still Get Jealous
by Dolly-999
Summary: Set in season 14 episode 7, based on the promo. Amelia walks in on Owen and Carina. Is there still hope of a future?
1. Ch 1 - Jealousy Bites

_Set in season 14 ep 7 based on the promo where Amelia walks in on Owen and Carina. Oneshot for now to get my thoughts out after seeing episode 6, but may write more if there is interest._

 **I Still Get Jealous**

As she slowly walked back to her car it suddenly hit her, she was jealous. Not only had she just walked into their house and found Owen kissing another girl, but it was pretty evident that she'd just spent the night there. She couldn't even hate the woman, I mean she did kind of save her life by finding her tumor.

Her movements became quicker as she approached her car door, fumbling with her keys to find the right one. She'd come there that morning to pick up some of her things and see how Owen was doing, a little part of her had probably drawn out taking everything in one go so she could see him more. She'd told herself that she was ok with moving on, but now that it was real she hated herself for the fact they were apart. That should have been her in the kitchen with him fooling around.

Holding back the tears that had started forming in her eyes Amelia turned on the car and drove back to Meredith's as fast as she possibly could sneaking around the back of the house and up the stairs to her room before anyone could notice she was home. She needed to be alone right now. No one could help her with this one.

Since Alex had moved back in with Jo, the room only had her things in it now. A lot of what was here at the moment was still there from before she moved in with Owen the first time. She picked up a photo she's found in a box that morning and sat herself down on the end of her bed as she looked at it. It was of her and Owen before all of this happened, before the tumor, before she ran out on him, before they even got engaged. Owen had taken a selfie of them on one of their first dates, he'd taken her on a picnic by the lake and they'd spent the afternoon in each others arms, eating and laughing, she was sitting in his lap, snuggled into his large form and kissing him on the cheek. This was one of her favourite times of her relationship with Owen, they had just agreed to give thins a proper go "lets screw some things up" he'd said, and he'd just told her that he loved her for the first time. She hadn't believed that she'd be in the place to admit to someone she was in love with them too, but in that moment when he told her, she was so happy, so full of love, and so sure of where they were going she'd said it back. And she meant it too. She really loved him… still did. She'd do anything to be back there right now, so happy, so sure of what they had.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a nock on her door. "Who is it?" She called out, quickly wiping away the tears that had run down her cheeks.

"Just me" she hear Meridith's voice call out as the door creeped open slightly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeap" that's right she'd nearly forgotten, they had a shift today, that's why she'd gone over to the house so early. "I'll be out in just a sec".

"Ok but hurry up, I don't want to be late".

—

It was towards the end of her shift and Amelia had spent most of her day avoiding anything that sounded trauma related. Being in a level 1 trauma centre it wasn't easy, quite often her patients that came through the ER had more that just a head injury. Thankfully she'd just hired new surgeons in her department so she had spent the day delegating.

"Someones here to see you Dr Shephard" one of the nurses explained as she approached the main desk.

"Really? Who?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Dr Koracik" she explained pointing over behind her.

"But he was supposed-" she started, quite surprised.

"To be gone" tom's cocky voice interrupted her before she could finish. She turned around to find him standing agains a pole, hands in his pockets trying to downplay the fact he had stayed around to see her. "Yeah you were supposed to be on a plane yesterday".

"Well" he sighed, "turns out I have a lot of leave owing, and I was half way to the airport when I realised, what the hell, I mean we didn't have a terrible time"

"You know most guys bring flowers when they're trying to seduce a woman"

"Well, I'm not most guys"

She hated the smug look on his face, "so you decided to stick around and wait a whole day so you didn't look desperate for more"

"Well, no… I mean I had other things to do. Like it wasn't that amazing".

Rolling her eyes Amelia started to make her way towards the hospital doors, "Right".

"So where are we going then?"

"We" she emphasised, pointing her finger at him and then back at herself, "are not going anywhere. I'm busy". Turning on her heels she started to walk away again slightly amused at the turn of events, but still stewing over what she had witnessed in Owen's kitchen less than 12 hours ago.

"Wait" he called out, reaching for her arm and smirking at her. "I mean, come on, I can make it worth your while"

"You don't take no for an answer do you".

"Come on I'll take you out to dinner, I've got a great hotel booked".

"No thanks"

"Amelia" he tried again, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"I think she made herself clear" Owen's voice interrupted them. Amelia looked round to find the exact person she'd been avoiding all day, great she thought to herself, this couldn't get worse.

"Hey this has got nothing to do with you" Koracik stepped towards Owen, taking his hands off of Amelia.

"It does when your harassing her" Amelia could see Owen flaring up inside, his arms which were down by his sides forming fists, "she said no, so get out of here".

"Oh really are you going to make me?"

That was all the permission Owen needed, without giving it a second through, he lunged forward and his fist hit Koracik's jaw line clean.

"Owen", Amelia screamed "what the heck are you doing?"

Ignoring her, his sights were still aimed at Tom, "you stay the hell away from her" he didn't know what had just gotten into him. He'd been close by long enough to gather that Amelia and Koracik had slept together. He knew she was single and could see who she liked but hearing that it had happened ignited something in him that just wanted to take her home and keep her away from the guy. Taking the hint Koracik left nursing a fat lip.

"You tell me if he bothers you again ok?" He told her gently, his hands resting on her shoulders. In that moment she melted. There was something about how gentle he could be with her that made her feel like she was the luckiest person in the entire world.

"Ok" she whispered looking up into his concerned blue eyes. Part of her wondered if what she was seeing was Owen bing jealous, or if he was just protecting her as a friend.

The moment was over all to quickly. Owen looked down at his pager which had started going off and nodded before leaving back through the hospital hall ways.


	2. Ch 2 - The Rumour Mill

_Thanks for the reviews. I had a bit of time today and was inspired to write more. Hope you enjoy it._

 **I Still Get Jealous**

 _ **Chapter 2, The Rumour Mill**_

Owen ripped off his yellow plastic gown as he finished his shift in the ER for the day, slightly relieved that it was time to get out of this place. Since he'd punched Koracik in the face, he'd been fighting his emotions. Part of him wasn't proud of the scene he'd created in the middle of the hospital lobby, the other part of him was furious that the guy had slept with his wife… well, ex-wife. Not that he could really talk, I mean he'd started sleeping with someone else too, but facing the reality of what both of them moving on looked like he just couldn't quite handle it.

"So the rumours are true" Arizona said as she approached him, noticing his hand.

"What rumours?" He knew exactly what she was talking about but wasn't about to admit to whatever the story was once it had circulated the building.

"Oh come on, you punching Koracik" she responded, eyebrows raised. "And then you got back with Amelia in a jealous rage after defending her honour".

"Ha" he shot back, if only that were true. "Didn't happen".

"Oh really? So what did you do to your hand?"

"Well, the first parts true" Owen sighed, "I did punch him".

Arizona's eyes perked up at this, as much as she hated to admit it she did love a good story. "So no getting back together?" she knew Owen had hooked up with Carina the other day, something which she had been trying not to think about.

"Nope, just helping out a friend who was being harassed" he emphasised the word 'friend' in hope she would get the message, however maybe he was only trying to convince himself.

"Well that's a whole lot less interesting".

"Mmm, sorry to disappoint" he chuckled in amusement, "you can put that one on the rumour mill".

Nodding in disappointment Arizona placed her tablet back on the ER reception desk and headed out of the room having Owen by himself again in his thoughts.

—

"Is it true?" Maggie squealed in excitement as she raced into the attending lounge where Amelia was.

"Huh?" Amelia looked up in a daze. She'd been hiding away in there waiting for Maggie and Meredith to finish their shifts so they could all go home.

"Owen?" She prompted as she sat down next to her on the couch under the window.

"Oh that" she exclaimed, looking back down at the magazine she was flipping through. "Yeah, Owen went all neanderthal and punched Tom".

"And…"

"And what?" She really didn't know what Maggie was trying to get at. "Tom left, Owen went back to work and I'm here waiting for you and you" she pointed towards the door as Meredith walked in to join them.

"So that's it?"

"What's it?" Meredith asked, propping herself up on the arm of the chair across from them.

"Maggie, I really don't know what your asking, that's all that happened.

"So you and Owen aren't back together?"

"Maggi- … No, who the heck told you that" word really did change and move fast around here.

"Oh haven't you heard, it's all over the hospital" Meredith sighed, "apparently you slept with Koracik, Owen found out and nocked him out cold and then begged you to take him back".

"Wow, that's quit a story isn't it" Amelia shot back sarcastically, getting up and dropping her magazine on the coffee table. "Can we go now?" Before getting a response she was already halfway out the door with her handbag.

"Sure but you still haven't told me what did happen" Meredith called out as her and Maggie got up to follow her. Amelia clearly wanted to get out of there quickly.

—

The car trip home was long and daunting, Maggie had a million questions about who slept with who, and all that. When they did get back she had been quick to get dinner and excuse herself to her room so she could be alone. It wasn't till later that night when she was tucked up in bed scrolling through her phone that she was interrupted by a nock, followed by the door opening. Looking up to see who was there she felt her heart nearly stop for second when she saw it was Owen. "Hi" she nearly whispered, sitting herself up and discarding her phone on the bed side table. Even though she had the bed to herself she still had been sleeping on her side of the bed.

"Hi" he smiled at her "Meredith said you'd probably be still awake".

"Yeah"

Owen came over round the other side of the bed and sat himself up against the headboard next to her. There was something comforting about him being there in her room. Kind of like before they were married when he'd sneak into the house and up to see her.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked "shouldn't you be with Carina?" It wasn't that she didn't want him to be here, quite the opposite, but she didn't want thing to be complicated.

"I just broke up with Carina" he explained, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Sorry to hear that" she smiled, not the least bit sorry at all.

"Yeah" he smiled back, "that was never going to last. Plus it was a bit awkward now that Andrew's moved in".

"Ha" she mused, looking down at her hands, "wow poor guy, she really does like to sleep with his house mates doesn't she".

"Hmmm"

"Owen. What happened today?"

"What my version? Or what everyones been saying"

she chuckled slightly at his words slightly, clearly it had gotten back to him too "Well I've heard everyone else's version, now I want to hear yours".

Owen paused for a moment, suddenly finding himself at a loss of words. "Well I…" he started looking away for a second before reaching out at what his eyes found. It was the same picture she had been looking at that morning from one of their first dates. "Remember this?"

"Yeah I found that this morning".

"We were so happy back then" he smiled, holding the picture with both hands and looking down at it.

"Yeah we were" her eyes watched him, waiting for her answers as to why he was really here.

"I'm sorry about earlier" his eyes looked back up at her again "I guess I wasn't as ready as I thought I was to see you with someone else".

"I get it, it's exactly how I felt this morning".

"Yeah sorry about that too" he sighed. "But really, that guy? I mean I just… he's so arrogant. I just don't get what you see in him".

"Ha, yeah" Amelia didn't really want to tell him, but it was kind of one of those things she'd always been curious about back when she was an intern, it as kind of like a right of passage amongst the female interns and residents. She just never acted on it back then cause she also didn't want the reputation that came along with being one of those girls who slept with Tom while he was your teacher. "That was a one time thing".

"He didn't seem to think so".

"Well I think he gets the picture now".

"Yeah" Owen nodded. His eyes found their way back down to the picture in his hands. The truth was since witnessing Tom and Amelia together he hadn't felt a moment of being relieved until she just told him that that wasn't going to happen again. It wasn't about him though, if he was going to be truely honest it was just the thought of her being with another man at all that made him feel jealous. "Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Well…" suddenly he started to feel nervous, probably just as nervous as he did around her before their first kiss. "I was thinking…"

"Mmm?"

"It's just, I can't just be your friend, and I know we can't go straight back to how things were, I mean that's why we ended things".

A smile started to form on Amelia's face, was he saying what she thought he was?

"I don't want to ever have to see you with someone else. I love you, and I know since the tumor you feel like your not the same person, but, but I still love you, and I want to get to know the person you are, and maybe, just maybe we can be really happy together some day" his words came out fast, and his hands moved as he spoke looking everywhere except her in fear that she would turn down the idea. "I want to take you on a date. Will you let me?"

"Yes" she nodded, "that would make be so happy".

Only then did he realise that he'd been holding his breath.

"One condition though"

"Anything" he grinned, so abundantly over the moon.

"I don't want the rest of the hospital putting their nose in our business like they did today… Atleast not just yet".

"Agreed. This stays between us until we decide to go public… Although there is one small problem".

"What's that?"

"Meredith let me in and knows I'm in your room right now".

Rolling her eyes Amelia couldn't help but let out a laugh. Of course she did, she was probably in Maggie's room right now telling her. "That's fine, I'll just tell her you came to apologise for punching Tom".

"Yeah ok, well if we want her to buy that I better go before she things anything else is going on" he sighed, placing the picture back on the bedside table.

"Oh really? Can't you stay?" She wined. Leaning forward he cupped her cheek and placed his forehead agains hers, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent.

"We'll have plenty of time together on Saturday ok?"

"Ok" she agreed. Amelia's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of his nose rubbing against hers. All of the old feelings were coming back to her, and never had she been so sure that this was what she wanted.

Owen desperately wanted to kiss her but didn't want to rush things. They'd broken up so many times before and were always rushing back together, he didn't want to do the same again. Leaning back before he lost all will power he go up and looked back at her before he disappeared. "We're going to make it work this time" he promised. Amelia just nodded before he was gone. Leaning back into the pillows she found herself in a love-sick teenager daze. This is not how she expected her night to go after the day she had had.

Realising Meredith wouldn't be far away as soon as she realised Owen had left she tried to compose herself and sure enough moments later a familiar face popped found the door. "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, he just wanted to appologise for punching Tom earlier".


	3. Ch 3 - Please Be Careful

_Thanks for the reviews guys, really appreciate hearing your thoughts._

 _Just a heads up I'm probably going to change the rating in a chapter or 2 to M. I'll give appropriate warnings at the start of any chapters also._

 **I Still Get Jealous**

 **Chapter 3, Please be Careful**

Owen was over the moon.

For weeks he'd struggled with his separation from Amelia and for the first time in what felt a while he had hope. Pulling back the covers of their bed he tucked himself in and looked over to the empty left side where Amelia used to sleep. They hadn't been married long before she left him but he'd still become used to her being there, so much so he'd spent most of his nights without her sleeping on the couch. He missed everything about her being there, her laugh, her childish pout when she didn't get what she wanted, the way she'd stay up for hours talking his ear off, or how she'd roll in towards the middle of the bed in her sleep to be closer to him. As little as these things were they'd become part of his sense of normality, and to have it ripped away felt strange and unfamiliar. But now there was a chance that he might get that back, he wasn't going to lose her this time.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone. Reaching out for it he could see it was Meg calling to facetime him. "Hey stranger".

"Hey yourself" she smiled, "I haven't heard from you in a few days how's everything going?"

"Yeah it's been busy" he told her, reaching his right hand and scratching his forehead.

"Owen what happened to your hand?" Megan gasped, noticing the scars.

"Ahhh" Owen paused, "well that's a long story".

"Come on Eeyore, what are you hiding?"

He did't really want to tell her but he also knew what she was like, if he didn't just explain he'd never hear the end of it. "Well, Amelia and I decided we should both move on and see other people" Meg looked at him with a puzzled look, not entirely sure where he was going with this, "and I started seeing someone and then she started seeing someone" her eyebrows raised slightly "…and well I might have gotten jealous and punched this guy she was with" he rambled.

"Owen!"

"I know, I know"

"How did Amelia react?" she figured Amelia wouldn't have been to impressed at Owen going all caveman. She just hoped that Owen was letting himself move on rather than staying wrapped up in his ex-wife.

"Well the guy was hassling her so she wasn't too upset" he explained.

"And this girl you started seeing?" She asked, feeling slightly sorry for who ever this girl was that somehow managed to get herself involved with a only just separated man.

"That's over"

"Because of Amelia?"

"Yeah, well the whole thing made me realise a few things, I'm not ready to give up yet, I thought I was, but I'm not".

"Owen it takes time after a separation to move on, but you have to let yourself, by the sounds of it Amelia has".

"I've done divorce where it was really over and it just needed time to heal, and this is different Meg, I really believe we have a future together. Amelia feels the same way. Can you please just trust me on this one?" he begged.

"Ok, but please just be careful and don't sacrifice on what you want"

"I won't" he promised, "there was a part of our marriage where we really did both want the same things, I really think that's something we can have again" he sighed, "so I'm taking things slow, this Saturday I'm taking her on a date and we're going to get to know each other again. We're not just jumping in like we did after her surgery".

"Well if that is the case then I'm happy for you" she smiled, he seemed rational about everything, unlike the previous times they'd spoken about Owen's marriage.

"Good" he smiled, "Oh and we're not telling people yet so keep that to yourself"

"Mom!" a voice could be heard in the background.

"Sure. Anyway Owen, I've got to go, I promised the little man I'd read him a story before bed".

"Alright, say hi from me"

"will do. bye".

—

"Amelia?" Meredith called out from the drivers seat "Did you hear what I said?" Amelia was in the back seat on their way to work, smile plastered on her face and totally off with the fairies.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"You totally zoned out on us there for a second. What are you smiling about?" Meredith figured it had something to do with Owen, since last night Amelia went from being totally removed to happy and secretive, it was a little unusual for her.

"Oh nothing" Amelia palmed it off "I'm allowed to be happy right?"

"No Mere's right somethings different" Maggie pointed out from the front passengers seat.

"This wouldn't have something to do with Owen's visit last night would it?" Meredith asked.

"Owen visited last night?" Maggie asked, leaning back towards Amelia. "Where was I?"

"You were asleep" Meredith explained.

"So" Maggie added, "what happened?"

"Nothing happened" Amelia sighed, "he just wanted to apologise for punching Tom".

"Speaking of which, you still haven't told us how Koracik was" Meredith pointed out.

"Yeah there's a reason for that" Amelia shot back.

"Why was he that bad?" Maggie asked, trying to get information. She hated when people didn't tell her things.

"No! It's just none of your business".

"Since when has that stopped us" she laughed. "come on Amelia, spill"

"Fine" she admitted in defeat, if she wanted them to drop the Owen thing maybe spilling some details on Koracik would help. "It was amazing... Hot... I nearly passed out" she started. "Sleeping with Koracik was kind of like a right of passage at John Hopkins, he was like a god, well, still is".

"Wow who would have thought all that arrogance would lead to a good roll in the sack?" Meredith laughed along with Maggie while Amelia rolled her eyes.

—

"I'm just going to get more IV bags before the next influx" Owen called out to April who was finishing up her charts.

"Yeah ok, theres a few ambulances about 15 minutes away, we'll need to stock up on everything" she nodded before he walked off to the supply closet. Once he got there he walked in to find Amelia there grabbing more items.

"Hey you" he smiled closing the door behind himself. He'd been hoping to have a moment with her all day but things had been crazy in the ER and there weren't too many opportunities where there weren't prying eyes around.

Amelia turned her head and reciprocated his wide grin, with such a crazy day and her sisters constantly sticking their noses in her business it was good to hear his voice. "Hey"

"So I was thinking for this Saturday, what time will everyone be out of the house?" He asked, taking the few steps towards her and placing his hands on her hips.

"You know you can just sneak up to my room, it's not like we haven't done it before" she winked, doing her best to stir him up. She knew he wanted to take things slow but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with him.

"No, I mean" he smirked, reaching up to tuck a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "I'm taking you out on a date, I was thinking I would pick you up from home and open the car door for you and all that fancy stuff".

"Right" she said, bitting her bottom lip and twisting it a little, it always amazed her how Owen had this effect on her, she could feel herself melting like a love sick teenager. His face was in close proximity to hers. All she wanted to do right now was kiss him and lock the door. "Well, Maggie has a brunch thing with Richard and Meredith has to work so they should all be gone by 9".

"Ok, 9 it is" he agreed.

"So where are we going then?" Amelia asked tilting her head in curiosity.

"You'll find out when we get there" he told her, watching her face change slightly at his response, he knew she didn't like surprises but he wanted this to be special.

"But how am I meant to know what to wear then?" She wasn't letting this go that easily.

"Anything in your wardrobe will be fine. Nothing too fancy".

"Mmm ok then" she nodded realising she wasn't going to get anything out of him. She had to admit, it was kind of sweet that he was going to such an effort. She could feel his finger tips running along her cheek bones, which made her stomach flip. His eye's never once left hers as they stood there, neither of them saying a word. It was almost like the crazy world on the other side of that supply closet door didn't exist. He could see Amelia's eyes darting back and forth between his eyes and his mouth. He knew he only had a few seconds to decide if he wanted to stop her. It wasn't that he didn't want her to kiss him. Oh boy did he want her to kiss him. But he knew in his plans he'd wanted to play things out right this time, he was going to take her on a first date, and maybe if the right moment came about he would kiss her then. But in reality he wanted to do so many things to her right now, things that involved locking the door that wasn't far behind him.

Sensing her face growing closer it took all his will power to stop her. Gently he raised on finger and placed it on her lips. "Amelia, I really want to kiss you right now, but I want to do this right ok?"

Amelia sighed, pouting her lips slightly "ok".

"And… I'm going to go before I change my mind" he told her turning around and reaching for the door. Before leaving he looked back at her and took in the sight of her, eyes full of desire, "I'll pick you up on Saturday morning".

Once he'd left Amelia let out a sigh of frustration, leaning herself up agains the shelves. After few moments she pulled herself together and headed out the door, on a mission to find something to take her mind off Owen.

"Where are the IV bags?" Kepner asked as Owen re entered the ER.

"UUUUmmmmm" Owen stuttered, looking back over his shoulder. He'd gotten so wrapped up in Amelia he'd forgotten what he was even there for. "There wasn't any down there, I'm going to get some from another floor" he lied heading out the other door.


	4. Ch 4 - I'm The Lucky One

_Sorry this one's a little shorter, but I hope you enjoy it. I'll be changing the rating on this fix to M before the next chapter so if you normally sort by rating you may not find it in the same place._

 _Thanks for all your feedback. I love hearing what you think. xoxo_

 **I Still Get Jealous**

 **Chapter 4, I'm The Lucky One**

Saturday couldn't come soon enough. The pair had spent the last few days exchanging long glances across hospital halls, and making awkward small talk. And now finally Owen had picked Amelia up and was driving her to their date he'd planned.

"You still haven't told me where we are going" she pointed out as she watched the scenery out the window trying to figure out where he was taking her. It was a warm day so she'd settled on a sundress and some strappy sandels as a safe option and figured if a dress wasn't appropriate he'd have been a bit more specific.

"You'll see" he chuckled, "we're nearly there".

Only a few minutes later he pulled the car up near a marina and rushed around to open Amelia's door for her, reaching for her hand to guide her out of his truck. "Are we going out on a boat?"

"We are" he grinned, he'd asked Jackson if he could borrow his boat for the day and seeing as the guy never used it he'd happily handed over the keys on the condition it was returned the way it was left. With her hand in his he leaded her up the jetty "This is it" he told her when they finally got to the right one.

"Wow" she smiled, turning towards him and standing on her tippy toes so she could kiss him on the cheek. "I didn't realise you could drive a boat!"

"I can't" Owen laughed, "but that guy can" he explained pointing towards a man getting off the boat and approaching them. "Amelia this is Stanley, he's going to be driving us around today".

Reaching out and shaking the mans hand Amelia started to get excited about the day ahead. This definitely wasn't what she was expecting. "Nice to meet you".

"Likewise" Stanley replied, "anyway I'll pretty much leave the two of you alone for the day, I know this is more of a date rather than a tour guide, so hop on board and we'll get going really soon".

"Thanks man" Owen nodded before helping Amelia on board. Once they got up on the deck Amelia looked around to find fairy lights and lanterns hung up as well as a picnic blanket laid out with pillows, blankets and basket waiting for them. "Do you like it?" Owen asked nervously.

"Owen, this is so great" she sighed as he leaned into her from behind, placing his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her. "and you know what the best part is?"

"What's that?"

"There is absolutely no chance of us running into anyone we know out here"

"That was what I was hoping for" he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before looking back out onto the horizon as they started to set sail. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Only a few times" she laughed. She felt so happy right now being here with him, the wait was definitely worth it. Owen was always good to her, but there was something special about the extra effort he was going to to do all the gentlemanly things a girl would expect on a first date.

Breaking away from her Owen pulled out a bottle of sparkling water from their picnic hamper and sat down on the picnic rug, patting a place down next to him for her to join him. He poured two glasses, handing her one and raising his "here's to new beginnings"

"New beginnings" she raised hers in agreeance.

The next few hours went by quickly. They'd cuddled up under a blanket where they could see the ocean and scenery pass by as they sailed and chatted about everything except what they both really wanted to ask. Owen had told her all about how living with Deluca was going, and how Meg and Nathan were doing down in LA, and Amelia had told him about Meredith and Maggie and how they'd been taking an unusual interest in her love life ever since she'd moved back in. And now they'd started to run out of things to talk about. Owen knew it would only eat him up inside if he didn't ask. "Mia"

"Yeah?" She responded looking up at him. She'd been sitting in his lap, her back rested up against his chest.

"I know this isn't exactly first date kind of stuff…"

Amelia, looked up at him raising her eyebrows, "are you going to take me into one of the rooms downstairs and have your way with me?" she joked, only half serious.

"ha, don't tempt me"

Sensing a bit more of a seriousness tone in the air, Amelia sat herself up so she was facing him. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, we don't have to talk about it right now, but at some sage we need to talk about what happened. I mean I know we said we were just going to put it all behind us and blame all the bad stuff on the tumour, but..." his voice trailed off trying to find the right words.

"That was before we were going to get back together" she nodded in understanding.

"yeah" he sighed, "I guess I just still don't understand alot of things that happened. Anyway, like I said we don't have to talk about it right now".

"No, I'm happy to talk" she had wondered when it would eventually come up, "I mean this isn't exactly a normal first date". Nerves started to form in the pit of her stomach, the rational part of her knew that he'd understand, I mean she did have a tumour. There was an uncomfortable silence, Owen didn't know if he should jump in with a question, or if he should let her say anything she needed to, he didn't want to pressure her in any way.

"I think I was fine until I thought I might be pregnant" she started. "When I first started putting everything together I was really really excited. It wasn't until I took the test that I realised that I felt like I couldn't breath".

"What changed?" he asked, leaning forward slightly to place his hand on hers.

"You know I lost a child once before... But I never really told you anything else other than that" Amelia took in a deep breath before she continued, pushing herself to say the words. "After Ryan died and I went to rehab, I found out I was pregnant, I just thought my hormones were all messed up after everything I'd been through so it wasn't till quite late that I realised and then got a scan. My son had no brain, and I ah" she continued tears forming in her eyes. "I ah, I carried him to term so that we could donate his organs to other babies". Her breathing became a little quicker as tears fell, "giving birth to him was probably one of the hardest things I ever had to do, but, I wanted his life to mean something, and I couldn't bear the thought of a termination".

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Owen told her, wiping away the tears that had started to roll down her face. "why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was scared, when that pregnancy test came back negative, I was so relieved, and you were so disappointed. I thought it would make you hate me if I told you that".

"I would have understood" he assured her, "you've been through something most people never come back from, it's ok to be scared, and it's ok that you felt relieved when all those memories came back to you".

"I know that now" she pulled herself back together, "I guess I just completely flipped"

"They did say this tumour would have been making you irrational for quite some time".

"True, but it doesn't change what happened. I still did all those things to hurt you".

Owen moved himself closer to her so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders, taking a moment to kiss her on her forehead "I've already forgiven all of that though, at least we know why it happened. And I understand now what was going through your head at the time".

"I do want children you know" she assured him, "It's just going to take some time".

"And I don't want to pressure you at all, there are lots of ways to have a family, and right now I'm just enjoying having you back in my life". He used his other hand to cup her cheek, and looked into her eyes, noticing her tears had cleared up.

"I'm so lucky to have you" she smiled, moving her face in closer to his.

"No I'm the lucky one" he whispered before he closed the gap between lips and kissed her. There were so many emotions running through his veins at that moment, he don't want to be anywhere else.


	5. Ch 5 - Reconnecting

_Hi Everyone, Thanks again for your reviews. This chapter is set a week after Owen and Amelia's first date._

 ** _WARNING - This chapter is smut and contains strong adult theme's and language. If this isn't your thing then we'll see you for chapter 6, the plot doesn't develop in this chapter._**

 **I Still Get Jealous**

 **Chapter 5, Reconnecting**

Owen waited patiently at the back door of the sister's house as he waited for Amelia to let him in. She'd gone inside through the front door to make sure the coast was clear before sneaking him upstairs. It had been a week since their first date and he'd just taken her out for dinner at a new place in town that hadn't been open long enough for anyone at the hospital to know about yet.

The sound of laughter could be heard from inside, indicating to him that he may be out here for a little while yet, not that he minded, he wasn't hiding out here like a teenager just so they could then be caught by Meredith and Maggie. And he certainly wasn't ready for the lecture he was expecting from Meredith about their relationship, although he knew that was going to happen eventually.

Getting himself comfortable on the seat near by, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his photo's, finding one of the two of them on Jackson's boat. So much had happened in a week, after Amelia had opened up to him about her son they'd slowly been rediscovering things about each other, it was a relief to him, and he felt like they were already in a better place than they were only a few months into their marriage.

"Coast is clear" Amelia whispered as she poked her head out the door. Not needing to be told twice Owen quickly got up and put his phone away in his pocket before following her into the house and up the stairs, taking a quick turn into her room.

It wasn't till Amelia closed the door that he realised he'd been holding his breath in fear of being sprung. Looking around the room he started to feel more relaxed, there were a lot of good memories in this room.

"Sorry for leaving you out there for so long, Meredith and Maggie only just moved into the kitchen. The kids are in bed" she explained tossing her bag in the corner before turning her attention back to him.

"That's ok, as long as we don't get sprung I'm happy" he told her wrapping his arms around her waist and brining her body in closer to his.

"I'm starting to like all this sneaking around" Amelia admitted, unbuttoning Owen's shirt a little, "it's kind of a turn on" and with that his lips came crashing down on hers, the tension in the room was intoxicating, there were so many things he'd been wanting to do to her for weeks that he'd been holding off on in fear of rushing into things, but he felt like he knew her on a whole new level that gave him the confidence that this wasn't going to be a mistake.

His tongue swirled around in her mouth, receiving a familiar moan from Amelia that only encouraged him more. He reached down, grabbing the hem of her top and lifting it upwards to remove the restrictive item, only breaking their kiss for a moment to lift it over her head and toss the item on the floor.

Securing his arms around her torso tightly, he lifted her up slightly, reconnecting their lips once more. Her legs wrapping around his waist in a natural response, and he guided her towards the bed so he could lay her down on her back.

His attention then moved to her neck, kissing his way down to her collar bone slowly while his hands fiddled with the clasp of her bra, undoing it in one swift movement and gently removing her straps one by one before the black lacy garment joined her top on the floor. Normally Amelia was quick to remove her own clothing before he could do it for her, but she was enjoying letting him undress her bit by bit.

He leaned back once her bra had been removed, taking in the beautiful sight that lay before him, this isn't how he thought his night was going to go at all but he wasn't about to complain. "You are so gorgeous" he gasped as Amelia started unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Once she reached the last button she sat up slightly, pushing it off of him. And recapturing his lips in hers, guiding him back down onto of her with her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers entwined in his hair. It wasn't long before his hands found their way to her breasts, caressing them softly which only built up the anticipation inside of her. It had been so long since they'd slept together, she'd missed everything about him, he knew exactly what she liked and how to make her want more of him. His hangs were soon replaced by his mouth, capturing her nipple and swirling his tongue around it, leaving one hand on her other breast. "Owen" she moaned in response. She could feel the heat between her legs raising with every movement he made, it wouldn't be long before she was pushed over the edge. "I need you". Ignoring her demands he continued which he was doing, taking great satisfaction in knowing the effect he was having on her. His mouth moved to the other breast before he continued a trail down her torso, his hands fidgeted with her pants, quickly undoing them and ripping them off with her underwear.

He reached her opening, his mouth covering her core, receiving another moan from Amelia as her back arched up. Her hands grasped the pillows behind her head, pulling it over he face to muffle the sounds that were unwillingly coming out of her mouth, he knew she'd be heard otherwise. As his tongue continued circling her centre he lifted her legs over his shoulders and placed his hands on her hips, stabling her movements so he could achieve his aim. "Owen" she begged, panting in between her words "ohhhh. I need you inside me".

"Soon", he smirked, only looking up for a second to see first hand the effect he was having on her. Leaning back down and continuing his stimulation of her clit. Amelia could feel herself getting closer, she had no control over the sounds that continued to come out of her mouth, her whole body was on fire with desire. And just when she thought she couldn't be pushed any further, she felt Owen enter one finger inside of her, teasing her opening, and then two, and then three. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, Ooowenn" his fingers found the spot he knew would do the trick, spoken her walls over and over. And then it happened, Amelia could feel the build up in her core reaching it's peak followed by the release she'd been wanting to feel, "Oh god" she moaned, "Oh fuck, Owen, oh".

Owen leaned his head up, watching as her body moved with every pulse and bitting his lip in satisfaction, only removing his fingers from inside of her once he felt her pulsing ease. Amelia removed the pillow from over her head, her breath still quick as she recovered from her high. She watched as Owen licked each of his fingers which were covered in her juices before he crawled back over her and kissed her, letting her take herself in his mouth. He wasn't done with her just yet tonight, they had a lot of making up to do.

Realising he was still dressed from the waist down he fumbled with his belt buckle and undid his pants, discarding them along with his underwear in the growing pile of clothes on Amelia's bedroom floor before he leaned into her slightly, pressing his erection against her abdomen for her to feel.

Their lips found each other once more, bodies skin to skin as Amelia began grinding her hips up into his, ready for more. It wasn't long before she took control of the situation, flipping them over so she was onto of him. Her lips parted from his as she sat up, easing herself down on to his manhood, both of them leading out gasp as he entered her. After she adjusted to his large size her hips began to bring agains his once more, ridding him in full speed. "Ohh Amelia" he groaned, sweet glistening on his body, his heartbeat was racing and his breath short and quick as he tried to hold back and last as long as possible, however he knew he was fighting a loosing battle. Owen was in heaven with the sight that laid before his eyes, there she was in full control, her back arched, breasts bounding up and down and her chest rising and falling with each thrust towards him.

Amelia looked back down towards him, seeing the desire and lust in his eyes which only turned her on even more. She now understood why people often referred to sex as making love. She'd always enjoyed sex, and always enjoyed it even more with Owen, but there was something about the familiarity of being with him, the way they both knew how to push the other over the edge, that made it more than just sex, there were not real words to describe it other than that they were 'making love'.

Leaning down kiss him again, she let him regain control. His arms wrapped around her, one supporting her neck and the other around her back, and tossed their bodies over, gently placing her on her back and taking the lead as he thrust in and out of her pushing himself deeper and deeper within her. Their lips parted slightly as Amelia reached her peak once more, moaning into his mouth as she climaxed. "Oh, Oooowwweeenn" she whimpered, as he too moaned into her mouth. He could feel her walls pulsing in around his manhood which only pushed him over the edge with her, continuing to trust in and out of her opening as they rode out their highs.

Rolling over beside her he took a few moments to catch his breath, well and truely worn out, and completely satisfied.

"I love you O" Amelia whispered, entwining her fingers in his as she snuggled into his body.

"I love you too Amelia" he responded, pulling her in closer. Soon they both drifted off to sleep, completely wrapped up in each other.


	6. Ch 6 - The Morning After

_Thanks for the feedback. Next instalment is here, enjoy :)_

 **I Still Get Jealous**

 **Chapter 6, The Morning After**

The next morning Owen was awaken by the sun streaming through the window, they must have forgotten to close the curtains the night before, not that they had really been thinking about those kinds of details. He smiled as he had remembered the events of last night and looked down to find Amelia still asleep on his chest. She looked so peaceful when she slept, and he felt so lucky to be waking up with her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she began to stir, "Morning beautiful" he whispered, receiving a sleepy smile in return when he spoke. "Morning" she sighed, levering herself up slightly and kissing him, "How'd you sleep?"

"It was the best night's sleep I've had in a really long time" he admitted honestly.

"Me too" she agreed snuggling her head back down in her chest. "Aw, I wish we could just stay here all day".

"Yeah, sadly though, the real world is calling". Rolling her on her back Owen wasted no time in kissing a trail down the side of her neck, receiving a slight giggle from Amelia. "We could always call in sick?"

"Ha, cause that's not going to be suspicious with both of us calling in unwell?" as much as she hated to admit it, they were just going to have to get up and go to work.

"You make a good point" he sighed, sitting up next to her. "I'm going to have to go if we don't want to get caught".

"Mmm" Amelia wined, "do you have to?"

"You know I do"

"Yeah, the kids will be up any minute now" she agreed "I'll check the hallway". Hauling herself out of bed she grabbed her silk dressing gown that was hung over the back of and armchair in the corner and quickly put it on while Owen tried to pick up all his clothes from the floor, dressing himself as much as he could. She made sure she looked both ways and down the stairs before she was satisfied everyone was still asleep. "Ok" she said, returning to her room, "now's your chance".

Nodding, he gave her a quick kiss before heading out the door, the buttons on his shirt still undone.

—

"So do we want one pony tail or two?" Meredith asked as she brushed Zola's hair in the shared bathroom of the house.

"One" Zola decided picking up the coloured hair tie she wanted and handing it to her mother.

"Ok then" she agreed, "one it is".

"Oh Mere, I'm going to make my own way into work today" Amelia explained popping her head into the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll see you later then" Meredith smiled, noticing how upbeat Amelia seemed.

"Yeah, see you" she nodded before disappearing.

"she seems happy" Zola observed.

"Yes your Aunt Amelia has been very happy lately" Meredith responded as she kept brushing Zola's hair.

"Maybe that's cause Uncle Owen snuck into her room last night" Zola pointed out.

Dropping the brush in her hand onto the counter top Meredith turning Zola to face her. "You saw your Uncle Owen going to her room last night?"

Zola didn't respond, she just kept a knowing smile on her face. "Are you done with my hair? I'm going to be late for school soon".

"Yeah, all done" she said standing up straight as Zola skipped out of the bathroom. Amelia was definitely hiding something.

—

"So Zola keeps asking me why Uncle Owen was sneaking into your room last night" Meredith pried as she joined the line at the coffee cart behind Amelia with Maggie close behind.

Damn kids, they really didn't miss anything did they. "Really?" she tired to play innocent, "are you sure she's not getting mixed up with the other night when you let him into the house?"

"So he didn't pop by last night then?" she asked, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"It's news to me" Amelia lied, grabbing her coffee and taking her change. "Anyway I've got to run" she smiled, desperately wanting to get inside before Meredith could pry any further.

"You're right Mere, she's been super sketching about things lately" Maggie chimed in once Amelia was out of earshot.

"Mmm, so I'm not imagining it then?"

"Nope, there's definitely something she's not telling us".


End file.
